heroiconesfandomcom-20200214-history
SH .950
The SH .950 or SledgeHammer .950 is a custom-made 6-shot, DAO, extremely large caliber revolver produced by HeroicOnes Inc., firing the .950 jdj cartrige, a 0.95 inch (24.1mm) diameter bullet. It is built on an specially designed frame, the McMax frame, which was developed to handle the muzzle energy and pressure generated by the .950 jdj cartrige. It is the most powerful revolver in the world, even outclassing the Pfeifer Zeliska .600 Nitro Express revolver and only two units have been produced thus far, both used by the HeroicOnes employee Abby to replace her former standart handgun, a Thunder .50 bmg. The revolver can fire a bullet weighting 3,600gr (233g / 8.22 oz) at 2200 feet per second (670 m/s) generating a muzzle energy of over 38,685 foot-pounds force (52,450 J), making it around 12 times as powerful as a S&W Model 500 revolver. Unlike conventional large-caliber revolvers, the SH .950 cannot be fired by a normal person. This is due to the extreme amount of free recoil the cartirge creates. In a 110lb (50Kg) rifle it will develop over 200 foot-pounds (270 J) of free recoil if an efficient muzzle break is not used. This is far beyond the shoulder-firing capacity of nearly every person. Shooting such rifles is known to cause severe injuries if no heavy "lead sleds" or similar shoulder rests are used. HO employee Abby's extraordinary physice allows her to wield the revolver like a standart weapon, thus rendering her the only person capeable of using it. History First Prototype The SH .950 is one of many prototype weapons engineered by HeroicOnes Inc. It was concived to create an apropriate weapon for HO employee Abby. The first prototype was completed in 2001. The first prototype was constructed from ultra-light plastic polymeers and carbotanium, a type of carbon fiber with thin inlays of titanium string. This made the weapon extremely durable and even allowed it to be invisible to metal detectors. Despite being able to withstand the ingnition pressure of the fired .950 projectiles, the prototype suffered from deformation after the testruns. Numerous attempts to strenghten the weapon's structural weaknesses were made, using solid titanium beams inside the hollow carbotanium shell, the weapon was ultimately too light to be handled by Abby with solid accuracy. Second Prototype The second prototype of the SH .950 was constructed from a cast of solid "phs-ultraform", a special type of compressed steel, invented by the Austrian steel company Vöstalpine. The steel cast added the neccesary weight to the gun and increased the accuracy as well as dampening the recoil to an extent. The handle houses a solid slab of conventional special steel to compensate for the leaverage weight of the large Krieger barrel and muzzle break - the muzzle break alone weighs in at around 8.2Kg / 18 lb). The revolver has a total weight of 42.3Kg (93.3 lb), with empty chambers. In Early December 2003, the prototype was considered finished. Trivia Firing the SH .950 creates an explosion weighting in at up to 398 dB requiring the wielder and bystanders to wear heavy protective earcuffs as even a single shot can cause permanent deafness. The SH .950 was named after the "SledgeHammer" class gun series of HeroicOnes Inc., a series of large caliber single-shot handcannons typically utilizing .50 BMG bullets. The SH .950 does not posess any iron sights as bringing the gun within close proximity to the face was considered too dangerous. There exists a scope for the revolver, along numerous other accessories, tough non of them have ever been used outside of testing.